Minecraft Console Edition
''Minecraft Console Edition is a version of Minecraft for console platforms. It is available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, and Wii U. Release Dates * Xbox 360: May 9, 2012 * PlayStation 3: December 17, 2013 * Xbox One: September 5, 2014 * PlayStation 4: September 5, 2014 * PlayStation Vita: October 14, 2014 (NA), October 15, 2014 (EU) * Wii U: December 17, 2015 Current Versions * Xbox 360: TU41 * Xbox One: CU30 * Playstation 3: 1.34 * Playstation 4: 1.34 * Playstation Vita: 1.34 * Wii U: Patch 11 Links * Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition * Minecraft Xbox One Edition * Minecraft PlayStation 3 Edition * Minecraft PlayStation 4 Edition * Minecraft PlayStation Vita Edition * Wii U Edition Diversity From PC While Minecraft PC is written in Java, '''Minecraft' Console Edition has been ported to C++ to function on consoles. Although Minecraft Console Edition is nearly equivalent to PC (currently PC 1.8.8), there are a few differences. * The world sizes are significantly smaller than PC. The Overworld is 864x864 blocks (although the outermost of the blocks cannot be used, so it is 862x862 blocks that can be used). Both The Nether and The End are 288x288 blocks. On Xbox One And PS4, however, The Overworld can be up to 5,120x5,120 blocks, and The Nether can be up to 640x640 blocks. * The Nether to Overworld ratio is 1:3 (unlike PC which is 1:8). This is due to the smaller world sizes, however on Xbox one and PS4, due to larger worlds, the ratio is 1:8. * There is a limited amount of Mobs a player can spawn in a world. When the limit has been reached, the game will give you a message saying you cannot spawn anymore of that type of mob. Passive and hostile Mobs are grouped separately, and both groups have their own Spawn Limit. Other entities such as Minecarts also have a limit to how much can be placed, and there is a limit to how much TNT can be primed at once. Also, only 100 Item Frames can be seen at once. * If you are in a superflat world and go to The Nether, The Nether will also be superflat. * The game features a simplified Crafting system, however if you don't want to use it, there is an option to use the classic (PC) crafting. * In The Nether, Nether Wart can be found growing anywhere there is Soul sand, unlike PC, where Nether Wart can only be found in a Nether Fortress. * The edge of The Nether is Bedrock. * The Void is completely inaccessible (except in The End), as the last layer of bedrock is completely indestructible, even in creative mode. In the Nether, the last layer of bedrock on all sides of The Nether is also indestructible. * Players begin worlds with a Map in their Inventory. * Statistics are replaced with leaderboards. * The game features split-screen functionality (Except for the PS Vita), and up to four players can play with this feature. An HDTV with a component or HDMI cable is required for this. Up to 8 players can also play online (except for the PS Vita, which can only support up to 4 players). * The PS Vita has Ad-Hoc support, allowing up to 4 players to play offline. It can be turned on and off if the player chooses to.